Seeing Beauty
by Elvish Bane
Summary: Tori was involved in an accident which left her blind, Jade is assigned to be her assistant to help her around school, when she accidentally falls in love with her. Jori. Contains a small bit of Bori and Swearing.
1. Chapter 1

On the 15th of August 2010 during the summer vacation I was invited to a party with my friends, nothing big, just a party to celebrate the graduation of the ninth grade so my friend decided to throw a big house party for everyone in the grade.

Even though the invites only went out to the ninth graders, people from other high schools gate-crashed the party, I believe they were from Northridge high, eleventh graders to be exact, they brought alcohol, cigarettes and what I believed to be drugs.

Me and my friends decided to stick to the punch because we were nervous about drinking the alcohol, after what happened I found out someone had spiked the punch and the party got out of control.

One of my friends, Nicole, wanted to go home, it was late and the cops were coming after neighbours had called them for a disturbance.

We got into her car and drove off, I never knew we were both drugged until Nicole's car crashed into another.

She was instantly killed while I ended up blind.

I was told this after I woke up a few days later in hospital, not being able to see, only being able to hear the cries of my parents and my sister Trina.

The doctors told me shards of glass from the car windows pierced my eye's from the shattering of the crash. Nicole's funeral was the day after, my other friend from the party were distraught and crying from what I heard.

I made a full recovery a few months later but my blindness was permanent as far as they know. Mom and dad decided to move me schools, they made the decision to send me to Hollywood arts, a performing arts school.

Hollywood Arts was the only school in the county that handled Teenagers with disabilities, I managed to get in because I could still sing and act despite being blind, but they had a requirement that I learn Braille before I go to school.

I spent the rest of my Summer vacation learning Braille.

* * *

_Jade's PoV_

For summer vacation I spent my time in New York watching broadway shows, buying Skybucks coffee and reading.

I wasn't happy about returning to HA but this is our final year till college so I shouldn't be complaining. I walked into the side door of the school and took a right to get to my locker, it was black and covered with scissors so people know to stay away.

I put in the combination of 16, 39, 26 and heard the familiar click I love hearing, I smiled at the sound, my timetable showed me that I had Sikowitz first with improv class.

"Jadey!" I spun on my heel only to be smushed with hugs by a red-headed girl, "Cat" I simply said to her, Cat was bubbly but ditzy, but she was also really funny.

"I missed you so much, did you have fun in the big apple? I like apples, you're so lucky!" she exclaimed as I just rolled my eyes at her "Yeah it was fun I guess" I shrugged and she just pulled a face but shook her head and smiled

"Where's everyone else at?" I asked her, "Not sure, I only know that Robbie and Rex are in the bathroom" She replied turning around and pointing to the boys bathroom across the hall

Looking confused I glanced at the girl giggling to herself "Erm, how did you know Robbie was in there Cat?" She giggled even more "I followed him in there!" she puts her fingers in her mouth and starts to suck them "I don't even wanna know" I said walking off, she followed close behind.

* * *

_Tori's PoV_

"Tori you're going to fine" my mom hushing me as I'm worrying in the car, "But what if I don't fit in" I whined, mom turned a left down a street, "Trust me okay, I talked to the principle and she'll assign you a a buddy to help you" she smiled, I frowned, "What do you mean?" I questioned her, "Well, She'll assign a student to be-friend you and help you out around the school, you know, opening your locker, helping you around the halls and such"

I nodded, mom slowed down so I was guessing we were here, she got out of the car and opened my door. She took my hand while my other hand was holding a stick to help me walk around better, she led me to the doors,

"What time is it?" I asked curiously, "9:45" mom replied, good, the hallways should be empty

We walked through the halls of the school, I could smell girls perfume as we passed several places, I heard lockers being slammed and people walking past us, one saying sorry as he nearly ran into mom

She opened a door for me and led me to a seat, in the background a keyboard was being typed on and a phone being answered, we were in the school office.

"Hello, you must be Tori" a woman said across the room to my left, "I'm Helen and I'm the school's principle" Helen said to me, "Yeah, nice to meet you" I said, I could tell she smiled a bit, "Don't worry about the school okay, your first lesson is in room 12 with Mr. Sikowitz, I asked one of the pupils from that class to help you" I nodded, I then heard footsteps in-front of me and movement "This is your partner, Jade"

* * *

_Jade's PoV_

Sikowitz wasn't in the classroom when I turned up, it was just me, Beck, Eli and a few other students, shrugged in sat down on the desk next to Beck and he smiled at me, "New york good?" he asked me ruffling his hair up, "Yeah it was great" I smiled back, Robbie and Cat had now entered and sat behind us.

"HO-HO!" I heard a shout making us all jump, Cat dropped her phone on the floor and I think Robbie pee'd himself, Sikowitz had jumped through the window and scared us all

"Student!" he shouted "Your vacation is over, so HAH!" she shouted making us jump again, "Before we begin I would like to say, Jade you are needed in the principles office" He clapped his hand and smiled

I scoffed "Why?!" I exclaimed, "Because the principle wants you" he stated, I moaned, collecting my bag with Cat giggling at me I walked out and through the halls to the principles office, "Jade" I heard someone call me name and turned around to find Helen our principle

I huffed and she smiled at me "I need to ask you something" She said pulling me towards her office and pushing me inside, I reluctantly go in and sit down, "There is a new girl coming to school today" I nodded as she continued "She's blind and needs help going around school" I can tell where she's going with this "I have chosen you to help her around"

I rolled my eyes "Why me?" I questioned her, she simply smiled "Because I think you would be the best choice to help her" she said, I sighed running my hair through my hands "Ugh fine, alright I'll do it" I stated, the door opened and the girl who I'm helping comes in.

A look at her, he skin is a shade of tan with brown hair, she wore a white tank top with jeans, she carried a stick in one had while a woman, I'm guessing to be her mother holding the other as she sat down.

"Hello you must be Tori! she said talking to the girl who's name is now Tori, "Yeah nice you meet you" she said, Helen smiled at her even though she couldn't see, "Don't worry about the school okay, your first lesson is in room 12 with Mr. Sikowitz, I asked one of the pupils from that class to help you" she said, Tori nodded, Helen got up and walked up to her "So this is your partner, Jade"

**AN:**

**I'll be able to write another chapter as soon as I can, I'll start writing it while I'm in school but I'm staying behind for revision classes so I'll post the next chapter once it's done tomorrow or Friday**

**- Elvish Bane**


	2. Chapter 2

"This is your partner, Jade"

Tori Vega had just been introduced to her partner Jade West, Jade got up and shook her hand while Tori smiled.

"So how do I do this?" Jade asked confusingly, Tori's mom spoke up,

"Well I found the best way to help Tori was to hold her hand and lead her around I guess" she explained, I understood and nodded

"Jade, could you take Tori with you back to your lessons, she has the same timetable as you" Helen said walking back to her desk, I mumbled a yes and took her Tori's left hand, it felt soft, she slowly got up and tried to make herself comfortable with the stick in her other hand.

I led her away watching her footsteps as we walked towards to door, opening in I walked out first and she followed,

"Sikowitz's classroom is just across the hallway" I said, she simply nodded and walked by the side down the hall, we got the few glances off the other students that were strolling about the halls

We eventually reached the door, I opened it for her and stepped in first taking a hold of her hand and pulled her in slowly, I turned to see the class watching us, I watched Sikowitz watch me as I led Tori to the seat next to me.

"Jade, who's your friend?" Sikowitz asked me as I sat down and got my pen out

"This is Tori, she's blind and I'm her guide" I folded my arms and started at him

"Toro! Can you introduce yourself?" Sikowitz did a little dance on the stage, did he just call her Toro?

"I'm Tori, not Toro and I don't feel comfortable talking about myself" She stated despite being blind she managed to look at Sikowitz in the eyes, she could hear him and figure out the source of the sound to see, it was amazing

I looked at her and smiled, but she obviously couldn't tell

"It's okay" I whispered to her, she turned to face me and smiled back, she had beautiful blue eyes

"This one time my brother was blind but we found out he was just wearing a bandana over his eyes" Cat giggled behind us,

"Cat!" I hushed her,

"It's fine" Tori said pushing her hair out of her face laughing at what Cat said, Cat hummed to herself whilst braiding her hair, I turned around to see Robbie fixing Rex's jaw and Beck biting the inside of his mouth

I turned back around and the bells sounded, students got up and started packing their school bags

"Where do we go now?" Tori questioned aloud, probably towards me,

"We go to lunch, here I'll take you again" I said putting my bag over my shoulder and taking her hand, I also had Tori's bag over my other shoulder

"So Tori, what school did you come from before?" Beck asked as I led Tori to the asphalt café,

"I went to Sherwood before here" she said and Beck ran his fingers through his hair,

"My brother went to Sherwood!" Cat announced walking in front of us, Tori pulled a face,

"Really?" She asked like she was getting her hopes up,

Cat frowned,"No not really" Tori frowned after that, her fingers tapping along mine as she held my hand,

"Did you bring anything to eat?" I asked Tori, she turned her head to look at me

"Uhm no, I'm not really hungry though" I nodded but I realized that she couldn't see me nod so I simply said yes

Lunch time went well, Tori joined in with the group talking, when ever someone asked her about her being blind she wouldn't talk

She bell signaled for the next lesson

* * *

_Tori's PoV_

Beck had decided to ask me about how I ended up being blind, it was a sensitive subject so I just hung my head so he couldn't look at me, he mumbled a sorry, I think Jade gave him and evil glare

I really wonder what everyone looks like, I mean they all sound nice but if I knew what they looked like it would be much easier.

I didn't do much in school today as it was mostly just catch up lessons for other students, Jade spent her free period with me and showing me around the school, and by that I mean I touched the walls and all the other stuff

Jade had growled at a boy called Sinjin who tried flirting with me, in the one day she's become over protective.

The end of the school day eventually came and Jade led me to the car park and offered to drive me home,

I said yes, the car ride was awkward as I had to remember which way it was to my home, Jade said several street names and I had to remember which one it was.

"It's the house with the red garage isn't it?" Jade asked me,

"Yeah" I replied, the car came to a gentle stop and she turned th engine off, "I'll help you in" she stated, I heard her take her seat-belt off and get out, I felt around for my seat-belt and unlocked it, she opened the door to my left and took my hand, I swung my leg around and slipped falling forward, my head hit her chest and she fell backwards a bit

"Oh, sorry" she said laughing, she helped me stand upright and led me to my house,

"What's the gate code?" Jade asks, I quickly try to remember it

"It's 2486" I told her, I heard her taping the numbers as she took my hand again and walked my through the garden, We eventually got to the front door and opened it, she set me down on the couch in the living room, I could tell she was looking around

"Where's your mom?"she asks, I look around trying to see if I can hear her, I can't

"I don't know, probably out at the store or something" I shrugged

Jade sigh's and jumps on the couch next to me

"I can't leave you here alone then" She tells me, I laugh

"Trina should be here but I have no idea where she is" I laugh

"Wait that talentless harpy is your sister?!" I exclaims, I laugh even more

"Yeah she's my sister" Jade laughs too

There was a moment of awkward silence

"Can I try something?" I ask Jade, I couldn't imaging what she looked like when I asked that, I think she looked confused

"Sure, just depends what you're doing" Jade moves closer to me on the couch

"Just let me do this" I tell her, I put my hands softly on her face

"I was taught Braille before coming to Hollywood arts" Jade nodded with my hands still on her face

"I wanted to see if I can imagine what you look like" I can feel her smile in my hands

"So will you let me try it? I asked her smiling, she nods in my hands

I run my hands slowly over her face, she had a small nose but with beautiful cheekbones, she had a small chin with a small forehead with piercings in her nose and left eye-brow

"Do you know what I look like now?" Jade asks the smile creeping up on her face, I nod, "You're beautiful" I say pulling my hands away and smiling at her

The front door open and I looked at the source of the sound

"Oh you must be Jade" My mom had came home

"Hey mom, Jade was just waiting for you to come back" I told her, My mom put down whatever she was carrying and closed the door

"It's been fun today Tori, but I gotta go" Jade said, she got up off the couch and got her jacket,

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7, okay?" she says, I nodded at her,

She said bye and left.


	3. Chapter 3

_Tori's PoV_

"Has Jade been helping you around school a lot then Tori?" Mom was un-packing the stuff she got from the store, she asked me about Jade with great curiosity

"Yeah, she showed me around school, y'know" I said getting off the couch, I slowly felt around and brought up the image of the living room to help me get around, I steadily got down the steps and over the to kitchen

"Where's Trina?" I asked, I heard her putting tins of things inside the cupboards,

"Well she told me she was going on a date but I just laughed at her over the phone" I heard her echo towards me, I smirked to myself, Trina tries to hard to get a date

"Mom, have we got any paper and pencils?" I asked folding my arms and leaning against the wall column next to me

"Honey, why would you need that stuff?" I'm guessing she turned around to tell me that, it was a little weird that I'm asking

"I touched Jade's face to imagine what she looked like, I have the picture in my head and want to draw it to see if I'm right" I said to her, she mutters to herself opening several draws and going through them

"Here" She says taking my hand and helping me into the chair, she came behind me and reached over my shoulder putting a pencil in my left hand, she put my right hand on the paper to hold it down and moved my left hand to the paper with the pencil

"Do you want me to guide your hand as you do it, or do you want to do it on your own?" She questioned me, I had to think about it first

"Just grip my hand loosely so I don't go off the paper or anything" I told her, she understood what I said because she took a hold of my wrist and helped me draw the out-line of a face

Gradually the face grew a body, eyes, nose and a mouth along with hair.

I imagined Jade to have blue or green eyes with perky lips and dark hair, mom helped me draw the fine detail. I was pretty sure it was something a first grader would draw but it was worth a try.

"Honey" Mom said, she picked up the piece of paper and I felt the breeze of air beside me change making me realized she moved away

"Mom, what are you doing?" I grew worried turning to a 90 degree angle in the chair and looking for a source of sound from my mom

"Tori, it looks exactly like her!" she exclaimed

* * *

_Jade's PoV_

It was getting late and I had to leave Tori's, but not before promising that I pick her up tomorrow for school, I kinda missed her hand holding mine, her hands were warm and soft, when she touched my face it wasn't cold or shocking, it was warm and fuzzy.

I took a few turns down a street that I was familiar with, I rarely took this way because of the amount of drunk teenagers that I saw down here months ago.

The only house with lights on had wreath outside with the words "We miss you Nicky" on the front, I slowly drove past it, and looked at the house, the living room lights were on as well as on of the smaller rooms on the second floor.

It was only 6pm so the lights shouldn't be on, I shrugged it off and drove on.

when I reached my house I ignored my housekeeper, dropped my bag on the floor and treaded to me room, slammed the door huffing and opened up my pearpad

_2 new in-boxes from Beck Oliver and André Harris_

I opened up the one from Beck first, he was online so he would see that I replied

_Beck: what do think of tori then?_

Me: She cool, why?

I waited a few moments for him to reply

_Beck: I was thinking about asking her on a date_

After reading that my heart dropped, and felt shocked. Suddenly he messaged me again

_Beck: What do you think?_

I had to take a few minutes to gather myself before I responded

Me: I don't think It's a good idea, you should get to know her better

I put my hands on my face and sighed, I really didn't want to him ask Tori out

_Beck: Well, that's why I'm asking her, I'll do it tomorrow, mom's wanting me to clean the RV_

I growled

Me: Beck, I think it's a bad idea.

He didn't reply back and went offline, I didn't want him to ask Tori because I have a slight crush on her.

I know that the chances of her liking me back are low but I can not do anything about it, I'll just wait and see if Tori makes her mind up.

* * *

_Jade's PoV  
6:49AM_

After waking up 20 minutes ago I did my make-up and hair, grabbed a slice of toast my housekeeper made and left my house.

Got into my car and drove down the same road I took last night, passing the same house I saw last night, the wreath was gone.

I found it a bit suspicious but ignored it, I reached Tori's house and got out of the car. Remembering I had to put the code in on the gate I unlocked it and headed to the door. Three knocks and Tori's mom was here

"Hey Jade, come in Tori will be ready in a sec" Tori's mom said enthusiastically

I smiled back at her but just stood by the door, Tori came out of the bathroom by the stairs slowly and held the handle walking down the main room.

"Hey Tori" I called to her, her face perked up and she smiled at the direction I spoke in

"Ready to go?" I asked, she nodded and picked up her bag

"Bye mom!" she called out, her mom shouted bye from the door which led to the garage.

I took Tori's hand and led her out to the car, opened her door for her and she sat down. She managed to do her own seat-belt but her hands shook while she did it

"You okay?" I asked by her door just about to close it, she breathed out and nodded.

I closed her door and got into the other side, started my car and drove out of her frontdrive.

Once again I drove down the same road and past the house that had the wreath missing

"Tori, do you know anyone called Nicky?" I asked her whilst keeping my eyes on the road, despite looking at the road out of the corner of my eye Tori's movement switched when I said the name, she recognized it

"Sorry, I mean if it's someone you kn" I didn't finish my sentence because she interrupted me

"No It's fine Jade, I've been hiding it took long" She whispered out to me scratching her chin and taking a deep breath

"Nicky was a girl I was with when I became blind, our drinks were spiked and she crashed the car killing her and blinding me" She took several breath's in and sighed

"I'm sorry for bringing it up" I said pulling into Hollywood art's car park

"That boy with the long hair tried asking me and I ignored him" she told me

"Yeah, he's going to ask you out" I told her frowning and getting out of the car

I walked around to the other side and opened her door

"But I don't want to go out with him though" She tells me, I grinned to myself, she didn't like Beck in that way!

"Besides, I've got something to show you later" she smirked at me


	4. Chapter 4

Jade had stopped talking at that point, her hand felt loose on mine and she slowly dragged it away.

"Jade?" I asked her in a whisper, all she replied was a small murmur and I felt a cold breeze pass me

"Don't leave me" I called out to her "Please" I said afterwards, I was scared of being left alone in a place I wasn't really familiar with, it's my second day and I only know Sikowitz's classroom and the hallway with the lockers, Jade had obviously seen something or someone, I kinda knew what was coming

"I won't don't worry" she said taking my hand again and walking slowly forward

"Hey Tori!" I hear a deep male voice call after me, I heard footsteps meaning they were slowly jogging

"Beck" Jade said, well more like grunted, he just let out a small laugh

"So Tori, how are you?" He asks me, I just rub the back of my neck with my free hand, "I'm okay I guess" I reply back

"Good, good, so I was thinking, would you like to...go to Nozu...with me?" The several pauses made me nervous, I looked in the direction I thought jade was in, she squeezed my hand

"I'm sorry, Beck It's not really a good idea going to a place I've never been before" There was silence after I told him no, I couldn't only guess that they were both giving each other glares

"Jade" Beck said, still giving a possible glare, I could only tell by the tone of his voice

"Beck" Jade growled out

I sighed and smirked at Jade

"What are you smirking at now?" She put emphasis on the "Are" showing she was now smiling

"You getting protecting" I smirked back at her

"So what did you want to show me?" she asked swinging our hands back and forth

"I'll show you when school ends, it's a surprise" I told her

* * *

_Jade's PoV_

Tori is one of the smartest people I know.

She can do things that even people who has the best eye-sight in the world can't do.

Yeah I have a like a huge crush on her, big deal. I've known I was gay for a while, Beck was the first to know and still hates me for it but hides that by putting a smile on his face, that's why I dislike him hitting on Tori so much

She said no to him yet he won't stop bugging her, just first period he was in art with her so I had to ask Cat to look after Tori for me threatening her with my scissors if anything thing bad happened to her, guess I forgot to mention not to let Beck loose near her

According to Cat, Beck said she was beautiful and used the chessy-est pick-up lines that Andre's howling could be heard through the hall-ways.

Right now I'm walking to my locker, well mine and Tori's locker. Combination: 16, 39, 26 and opened it.

Out fell a small brown package, like a one you would put magazines in. Looking around I picked it up off the floor, it had a note attached7

_Dear Jade_

_(I'm getting my mom to write this, well you know what I mean, she's confused as to why she's writing this for me in the first place so late at night, but anyways)_

_Don't open this please, I want to show you it later!_

_From Torrriii_

I smiled at the message she left me, you see now why she's so amazing.

"Jadey!" I hear a cry across the hall, I look to find Cat walking behind Tori slowly so she doesn't fall

"Hey Kitty Cat" I called to her, still holding that package

"What's that?" She asks "Is it Candy?!" She exclaims getting excited,

"No Cat it's not candy, It fell out of my locker and It's from Tori's"

I looked at Tori and she had a big grin on her face and started blushing

"If you take me back to your's I'll show you Jade" She said blushing even more

"Will you please just show me it" I begged her handing over the package and closing my locker,

"No cause that will ruin the suprise"

I then saw a flash of blue and black and suddenly Robbie comes out of nowhere

"Hey guys, Tori I have a message for you" He said dancing on his tip toes and handed to note over

"Where's Rex?" Cat asked, Robbie groaned

"He left me for a ride with the Northridge girls" He moaned

"I can drive you home" Cat giggled and looked down

"That..would be cool Cat" Robbie bowed his head and took Cat by the arm as she waved to us whilst Robbie pulled her away

"What does it say?" I asked Tori opened it and touched it

"It's in Braille" I said slowly placing her hands over the small dots on the piece of paper, she frowned

"What?" I asked her worriedly

"It's from Beck" she says

I groaned

"It's a love note" she said ripping it up, I took her hand and took the small bits of paper into the bin next to us

"Come on, I'll take you back to mine"

I took her hand and we walked out of school

We didn't know we were being watched by a pair of eyes hidden by the janitors closet

* * *

We reached my house and I helped Tori up the steps

I near enough carried her, holding onto her waist as sh took her steps

She looked so beautiful doing so

"Can you show me that package now" I said when we reached the front door

She nodded and got it out of her bag after a few moments of rummaging through her bag

"First I want to tell you how long it took me and my mom to do this, by touching your face it really helped"

I was confused as to what she was talking about until she pulled out a portrait out of the bag and handed it to me

It was a drawing of me

In full detail

Exactly what I looked like

"Tori this is a beautiful, how do you do this?" I said stunned, slowly stroking the drawing

"I had an image in my head of what you looked like and wanted to draw it, so how did I do?" She grinned

"Tori, it's an exact replica" I told her

She smiled, I looked into her eyes, it's like she wasn't even blind.

I didn't know why I did it but I slowly leaned in and kissed her.

It felt better than kissing Beck. In-fact miles better

I pulled away and she didn't respond

"I'm sorry I shouldn't ha-" I got interrupted by her kissing my cheek, this is also proof of how smart Tori Vega really is.

* * *

**I would like to thank some people for giving me advice on this story: TimelessReader, Siriuslybritish, and the guest that told me about the Cane.  
**

**You guy's have helped me a lot during this story. Thank you.**

**Next chapter: Tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

Never in a million years would I see myself kissing another girls

Never in a billion year would I see myself kissing Tori Vega

I didn't mean to (Don't get me wrong, I wanted to to) but I was caught up in the moment, but then she kissed back, all I could feel was myself being happy that I got the girl and beat Beck out of it.

I found myself lying on my couch with Tori sleeping on me (No nothing happened) it was just past 10pm so we must of had a long nap, I looked at her sleeping, I heard that blind people could see in their dreams, what if she's dreaming about me?

The porch light went off signalling someone trying to get in to the house, I jumped up, waking Tori in the mean time, she also shot up looking confused, I told her to shush as I heard a key going into the lock.

The front door opening and a business man stepped out.

"Jade"He simply said putting down his briefcase and fixing his tie

"Dad" I said with no emotion, I hated my dad, he didn't care must for performing arts, only stock exchanges and banking

"Who's your friend?" He said taking his jacket off and putting it around one of the dining room chairs

"This is Tori. Tori Vega" I said slowly so Tori could understand what was happening, she looked up to try and find where my dad was

"Oh, hi there" he said, Tori started scratching her arm uncomfortably an moved to the edge of the sofa

"What? Cat got your tongue?" He looked over at her, Tori just stared back

He put his hands up in defeat and I shook my head

"She's blind dad" He still kept his blank facial expression

"Jade, why can't you get some normal friends"

Erm what?

"Excuse me dad?" I said angrily, Tori must of heard the anger in my voice as she put her hand on mine

"Normal friends. You have a dumb red head, the stupid puppet geek, the freaky musician and anti-social "I live in an RV" Beck"

He folded his arms

"Are you saying Tori isn't normal?" I growled

"I'm just saying why can't you find some friends that don't have anything weird about them" He stood up straight and left the room

I growled and grinded my teeth together

"Jade it's okay" Tori tried to comfort me

"It's not fucking okay! He thinks he can get away with saying shit like that" I put my hands in my face and breathed out, Tori put her head on my shoulder

I took my hands on my face and put my arm around her, we both layed back on the sofa with, she had her head on my shoulder and arm around my waist while I had my arm around hers

"So" I said trying to kill the awkward silence, she nodded

"What happened outside" I said, she nodded again

"Was that a one time thing?" I asked her, she took her head off my shoulder and looked at me,

"Only if you want it to be" she whispered, I lightly smiled at her

"I don't want it to be a one time thing Tori" I told her, she put her head on my shoulder again

"Tori?" I asked her, she made a noise which sounded like a yes

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her, despite the conversation we just had I still felt my blood tingling, and I got sweaty and nervous

"Of course Jade" She said kissing me on the neck

* * *

Robbie, Beck, Cat and Andre were sat in the Asphalt Café the next day at lunch time

They were discussing where Andre has been for the previous week

"Andre where have you been though? I saw you in Art class and Sikowitz's but that's it" Beck noted, Robbie agreed but Cat wasn't paying attention, she was looking for Jade and Tori

"I've been helping these guys I know from another school" Andre tells them, he's put a mouthful of salad

"I've been friends with these guys a while and I owed them a debt, they got into some trouble lately and needed some help"

Beck pulled a face "Isn't that illegal? Y'know if they were in trouble"

Andre shook his head "Nah, Not that kind of trouble" Beck nodded

Robbie looked over to Cat, "Cat what are you looking for?" Cat was looking around the area for the girls

"Where are Jade and Tori?" She asked

"Probably being lesbians" Rex called out, Beck scoffed

"Rex!" Robbie cried putting his hand over Rex's mouth, but he eventually put his hand down

"But seriously though guys, Is it just me or has Jade started acting nicer since she met Tori, not once has she pulled Rex's head off" Robbie said, he sounded worried

Beck frowned

"Here they are" Andre said as Jade and Tori walked over holding hands again

Tori sat down first and the Jade did, they kept their still holding hands over the table

"You guys know you don't have to hold hands all the time" Beck sneered at them

Jade ignored the comment Beck made and glared at him

"Andre, where have you been geez, long time no see?" Jade smiled at him, Robbie noticed and nudged Andre who also took notice

"It's a story for another day Jade, pass the salt please" Jade passed the salt and Andre started to shake the salt all over his salad

Unfortunately the lid was loose and salt poured everywhere onto Andre's salad

Rex started laughing uncontrollably

"God damn it Rex" Andre muttered cleaning the salt of his pants

"Guys?" Jade said trying to get their attention

They all looked up at Jade, Tori smiled and nudged Jade, she blushed

"Me and Tori are dating"

* * *

**I wonder what the group's reaction will be ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Holy shit"

If you're wondering why Robbie is currently on the floor crying while Andre is shouting about a holy turd then you should remember that I told everyone on the table that me and Tori were dating, simply right? Nope

* * *

"Me and Tori are dating"

Andre dropped his fork, Cat stopped eating her Twizzlers, Robbie and Rex's mouth wouldn't shut and Beck, well Beck's teeth were showing grinding together, his fork stabbed in his pasta, he was pushing down so hard that the pasta flew forward and hit Rex

"You're fucking dating HER?!" He cries out still grunting and grinding his teeth in anger, Tori gulped she looked around at everyone not knowing their reactions

"Beck, just calm do-" Andre stood up and tried reasoning with Beck, he also stood up with the black, plastic fork still in his hand

"Don't tell me to calm down! She knew I liked Tori and goes behind my back and does this!" He shouts, by now we were getting all the attention from the rest of the school behind us

Beck stepped forward and throws the plastic fork to the ground, he rolls up his already-rolled-up-enough-sleeves, I could see the veins popping out of his arms

Beck swung for me, I flinched and pulled my face back knowing I would take the full impact, yet I didn't?

I heard a feminine cry and panicked to see if Tori got hurt, she was standing behind me, then who got punched?

I looked down to see Robbie's legs tangled with the bench we were sat on holding his face showing that he jumped in-front of me, took the punch but tripped at the same time smacking the side of his head against the concrete

Only know could I see the small bit of blood from the top of his head but also the blood gushing from his nose

"Beck" Cat whispered, he just stormed off, she jumped down to help Robbie to his feet, Andre picked up two napkins from the table and put one on his nose and one on his head

"We'll meet you guys at the school nurse" Andre told his as he took Robbie's full weight on the left side of his body, despite being small Cat tried helping out a big, she turned back to face us and pulled a worried look, I pulled the same face

Tori came up behind me and hugged my side

"People are staring" she whispered

"How can you tell" I whispered back turning to her

"It's went all silent and I can feel the eyes" she whispered back, I turned to see everyone in the asphalt cafe looking at us

"Take a picture it fucking lasts longer!" I shouted taking Tori's hand and walking into the school with her

* * *

Andre and Cat were sat in the nurses office.

Robbie was getting stitched in his nose and head because the scars were that deep, he also needed a new pair of glasses

Eventually the door opened and out limped Robbie shapiro

"Well?" He asks motioning to his face

"Well at least the girls will see you have a scar and like you" Andre said smirking at him, Cat ran up and hugged him, Andre pulled a face which read "I told you so"

"You were so brave Robbie" Cat mumbled, she had her face shoved into Robbie's chest

"Where's Jade and Tori?" He asked, Cat shook her head in his chest

"I don't know, they said they'd meet u-" The door opened and Jade came in with Tori

"Robbie, thanks for what you did" Tori said to him, Robbie simply looked at Jade who wouldn't look at him

"Jade, you have something to say?" Tori asked her, nudging her arm

She coughs "Thank-you" and coughs again so they couldn't tell what she was saying, Robbie shrugged and decided to take what she gave him

"Cool scar" Jade walked over and stroked the scar on his nose earning a wince from Robbie

"Where did Beck go?" Robbie asked taking Jade's wrist and removing her hand from his nose scrunching it up

"According to the school office he walked out, Bare in mind that we told Sikowitz what happened, Beck might even get excluded*"

An awkward pause caused Robbie to be curious

"So you guy's weren't kidding, you're actually dating?" Robbie asks , Cat was pulling of more Twizzlers from her bra, Andre just had his hands shoved into his pockets

"Yeah, I asked her to be my girlfriend last night" Jade smiled and took Tori's hand, their's fingers inter-laced together

"So how would that work, with Tori being blind, no offense" Andre put his hands up in innocence

"I don't care" Jade looked at her "As long as she's mine" Tori blushed and kissed her cheek

"If anyone has a problem speak up now so I can get my scissor out" Jade says pulling the scissors from the boot, they all put their hands up and shook their heads apart from Cat who just giggled when Jade gave her a questioning look

"Good" she says putting the scissors away

"So, where's Rex?" Robbie asks, Jade looked the other way and hums

"Don't tell me you guys left him on his own!" He cried out and ran out of the office to the asphalt café, we all followed him

It was deserted and the puppet who was sitting at their table was gone

"Rex!" Robbie called out while falling onto his knee's

"He's just a puppet Rob, get over it" Jade said as Robbie buried his face into his hands

He sighed and went back inside with the others

* * *

Jade went to her locker after the school day ended, she met up with Tori before and headed straight there.

Opening her locker a small piece of parchment fell out, Jade picked it up and opened it

_Meet me at Nozu_

_Don't bring Tori_

_-A_

"What is it Jade?" Tori asked when Jade went quiet

"It's nothing, just my timetable" Jade's laughed softly and left the school with Tori, she shoved the parchment into her hoodie pocket and walked to her car.

* * *

**Edit - 23/04/13**

**Next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow, I didn't have time to write it up as I stayed at school til fairly late so yeah, I'll be writing it during my free time**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Jade,_ talk to me please?" Tori begged me, I wanted to tell her but the note strictly told me not to

"Babe, please trust me, there is nothing to worry about" I lightly kissed her on the cheek .

We were sat in my bedroom on my bed, I was playing some tracks Andre had sent me to listen to, to see if I would like them

"Are you sure? You can tell me anything?" She questioned me, I faced her and put my head on her shoulder

_"It's fine Tori, really" _I whispered, I looked at her body, she wore a long vest top, I wasn't surprised, it was really hot today, I noticed the scars on her arm, they weren't self inflicted, I could only guess that they were from the crash.

I lightly ran my fingers over them, she took notice because she looked down like she could see my hand

"Tori, do you ever wish things could have been different, you going back to Sherwood, the party never happened, **It **never happened" I emphasised the It part, she would understand

"I asked that question myself" She started off, he put her hand on my cheek and moved her hand across my face, she wanted to picture me properly, "And I realized I would never of met you if I didn't" She continues, her thumb caressing my cheek

"My answer? No" She finished, "Despite being blind I wouldn't change that Jade, because I wouldn't have met you"

I smiled and took her face in my hands and kissed her , it was a slow kiss.

My alarm on my phone went off and we stopped, I knew I had to head to Nozu

"I gotta go, I'm sorry for leaving you for like the first time. If you need any help just push this button" I pass her the remote on my chest of drawers "And push it, it will make my phone go off and I'll be back as soon as possible, mom and dad are downstairs and my brother is in his room"

"But Jade where are you going?" She asks me, the look on her face just makes me upset

"Trust me Tor, please" I kissed her forehead and put mine on hers, she kissed me properly and I quickly left.

I placed lots of Braille signs on the bathroom walls and hallways such as "Mirror" and "Door" If she needed help.

* * *

Eventually I got to Nozu, parked and entered, it was quiet and empty apart from a few adults considering it was 11pm on a school night, all I heard was the silent chatter of other people

I squinted my eyes looking around the restaurant for the booth with the mysterious person. I spot a hooded person in the corner sitting alone.

I headed over there and they kept their head over, I passed the note over and they opened it, nodded and motioned for me to sit.

They pulled their hood off and revealed themselves

A man, late teens, looks like shit with bags under his eyes like he hasn't slept in year.

"Erm, who are you?" I questioned him, he looked like he was going to hyperventilate in any second

"I'm Dylan, Dylan Clenshaw" The name rung a bell somewhere, the man seemed distressed

"And I'm supposed to recognize you?" I asked him like he was being stupid, he gulped

"Your girlfriend is Tori Vega?" The mention of Tori made my heart skip a beat, _who was this man? What did he want?_

"How did you know?" By now my fist was clenched under the table, the man looked like he was going to spring, he leaned forward and I got ready so throw a fist

_"I was there when the accident happened" _He whispered, he leaned back when he saw my expression

"Then you know she's blind?" I questioned, he slowly nodded

"Why did you bring me here?" He breathed heavily

"Did Victoria ever tell you what happened?" He asked, his throat clenching like he was struggling to get his words out, like he had a sore throat

I nodded

"A few months before Summer Victoria was a goody-goody kid who always did well in school, I was in the tenth grade in Northridge" he explained, the mention of Northridge made me roll my eyes

"We gate crashed her party and I myself spiked the drinks, Victoria must of drank some and that's when the accident happened" I growled, he was the fucking cause of the accident which left her blind?!

"Do you know the fucking damage you caused? She's fucking blind thanks to you!" I shout whispered at him, he was nearly in tears

"I know, I know, I'm so sorry, please don't hurt me, I can make it up to her!" he cries out

"How?" I said, my hand went down to my boot and to my scissors

"I found a scientist that can cure her eye-sight, she won't be blind anymore!" he cries out holding his hands up to cover his face

"Liar, there is no fucking cure for blindness, dumb ass!" I shouted

"No no no" He said really fast "I know someone, please you have to trust me, Victoria would want this!" By now tears were rolling down his face

"I don't believe you" I said standing up and heading for the door, he grabs my wrist and gets on his knees

"Please! I haven't been able to sleep because I feel that guilty, I'm desperate! If this has the chance of curing her, I want to help!" Dylan was on his knee's begging me

I took his request into consideration, "Fine, when and where?" I asked him, pulling my wrist away quickly, he left a mark where he grabbed on

"I'll send you a note" He says

A smash of glass takes my attention but I look back to Dylan and he was gone.

* * *

**Trust me on this okay? I have a good ending**


	8. Chapter 8

Nerves were wrecking through my body

I tightened my grip on my car's steering wheel, I was just outside my house trying to find the confidence to go back in to see Tori without revealing anything

I rested my head on my hand and got out of the car, I headed through the garden to my front door. My hand stopping on the door knob, I slowly twisted it and walked in my house.

The living room was dark, the blinds were closed but one light was on

A huddled lump was lying down on my couch, walking closer to it I realized it was Tori, I smiled at the sight of her and brushed my hand against her hair

I ran my hands through my hair and went go to make a coffee, I must of woke sleeping beauty because she bolted upright as I put the kettle on

"Jade?" she questioned to anyone in the proximity, I called back "Over here" she followed to trail of my voice and slipped her arms to my waist and hugged me from behind as I stirred the water into a cup

"Where have you been missy?" She questioned putting her chin on my shoulder and lightly closing her eyes

"Nowhere important Tor" I said throwing the spoon into the nearby sink and taking a sip of the coffee, I liked the taste of coffee with a small bit of milk, but then again black was better but I decided to change it up

Tori tensed up, "Why do you smell like sushi?" she asked, I adverted my eyes up looking for an answer

"I went to go Nozu to drop something off" I said awkwardly begging that she didn't catch on

She groaned "Jade, why so secretive?" I chuckled inside thinking of the line the Joker said to Batman

"Trust me, okay?" I asked her turning around, she pulled her arms off my waist, I looked at my watch, it was late.

"C'mon, time for sleep" I finished off the rest of my cup and pulled Tori to room, we lay in each others arms sleeping.

* * *

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT"

Every single person in the class looked up to find a chuffed and smiling teacher, Sikowitz.

"Now that class is how you get someones attention!" He tells everyone. Jade's heart had eventually calmed down, the rest of the class including Tori held onto the sides of their seats after being taken away by Sikowitz's exclamation

"I want to try something" He says doing a 360 degree turn on the spot

"Improv acting, A to Z Beck, pick your cast!" He shouts moving off the stage to the window near Robbie, Beck jumped up on the stage rubbing his hands together

"Andre, Tori, Cat and Jade" He says rubbing the stubble on his chin, he looked like shit, seriously, his face looked like he was lacking in sleep, Jade hadn't seen him since the incident at the Asphalt Café

"And start!" Sikowitz calls out

"Are you stupid or something?" Beck says to Tori, she looked confused

"Beck, don't start" Andre continued, sticking up for her

"Can't you see what she's doing to you?" He calls out to her

"Don't you understand that it's what me and her want?!" Jade growled at him

"Guy's stop!" Cat cried out, Sikowitz made the sound of a buzzer "Cat you're out!" She runs off stage and hid her head in Robbie's shoulder

"Onto the letter E Tori!" He shouted

"Ew, what is that?" She quickly responded pointing to Beck's foot#

"Frog, that's what it is!" Andre laughed pointing too

"Go away and never come back" Beck huffed at Tori, Jade stepped over to her

"How are we supposed to settle this?" Andre cried out looking at the three of them

"I know how" Jade smiled

"Just how then?" Beck chirped in frowning at Jade's smile

Jade looked at Tori "Kiss me" She said to her, Tori grinned

"Let's do it" She said taking her hand and kissing her softly on the lips

Beck grunted and had his fists clenched up, he stormed out of the classroom knocking over Sinjin's chair in the process.

* * *

**Oh my god, I'm am so sorry for not updating but this is the most I can write at the moment, I've been busy!**

**Dear Beth**

**Writing mean review's when I sat next to you is mean :(**


	9. (Quick update, chapters will happen!)

**I've been very busy since the last time I updated, I'm currently writing the next chapter (AKAchapter9) Don't worry I haven't given up on the story, it's just been so long I've had to re-read the whole thing to remember where I'm at currently. As you guy's read this I'll be writing/updating something so that they make sense in my original storyline.**

**I have finished school so I have a lot more time to finish what I started, I came across several emails a few weeks back asking to have this updates and I felt guilty enough to stop what I'm typing (other fics) and to complete this.**

**I can only say the next chapter will be in a few day, maybe today, tomorrow or later this week.**

**- Elvish Bane**

**(PS, thank you for the support :))**


	10. Chapter 10

"Well that was not supposed to happen"

Sikowitz stood up on the stage looking around slowly at the gobsmacked class, the door letting in a cold draft, piece of papers flying through.

"and will somebody close that door?!"He complained, he looks towards Andre who shrugged and quietly shut it

"Thank you Tori and Jade for that, now I'll have to get people to _hunt down_, our missing student" He pulled out a laptop from his satchel and started typing.

Jade awkwardly coughed, Sikowitz obviously forgot they both her and Tori stood in the middle of the room holding hands, Jade looking around smirking while Tori looked down covering her mouth whilst trying not to laugh.

He looked up

"Oh! Right, erm, you two can sit down" Sikowitz motioned for them both to sit at the back of the classroom again, he looked at the students and his face lit up at the sight of one

"Cat! Come up on stage and tell us a story" Cat giggled in her chair, jumping up and sucking on one of her fingers she made her way to the stage.

She did a light dance before she she gasped

"Yesterday my brother swallowed my batteries" Cat told the class, they remained silent but pulled the questionable face that everyone pulls when Cat tells a story about her brother

"Okay, I'll bite" Andre starts "How did your brother swallow batteries?" He crossed his arms and legs trying to get comfortable, after all this was going be a **_long_** story

"Well, it starts off at my house last week and-" Cat talked along with the class listening, Tori and Jade however were at the back not paying attention

_"Does she always go on like this?" _Tori whispered into Jade's ear, Jade let out a small laugh

_"Tori, you have no idea" _Tori lifted her hand onto Jade's cheek softly holding it, from a sheer guess, Tori lightly kissed her on the lips.

"And that's how he swallowed my batteries!" Cat cheering as the class slowly clapped and sarcastically cheered, this is what pulled Tori and Jade out of each others arms and into their own seats

They both eventually calmed themselves from from Cat shocking them enough to head out for lunch

"so you're coming to mine tonight though right?" Tori asks taking Jade's hands in her outside of the classroom, Jade poked her tongue around her mouth smiling

"Sure" She blushes, Tori walked away with Robbie and Cat towards the Asphalt café

Andre shook his head tutting

"What?" Jade questioned him

"Just you, acting all goofy around Tori, never seen you like..." He pondered on his answer "not ganky" he leaned against the wall beside him, Jade raised her eyebrow

"Does it matter?" she asked

He shook his head "Not really, you just feel out of character" she raised her eyebrow at him "Y'know, in an acting way" He noticed the look she was giving him "Shutting up and walking away now" he said walking in the same direction as the others did, Jade however headed for her locker

She went to open it and it was suddenly slammed, Beck's disorientated face appeared on the other side, Jade look at him long enough to see his face was fairly slurred along with matching bags under his eyes, wondering why she didn't see them before in class

"What do you want Beck" Jade said re-opening her locker and taking her salad out, she also noticed another piece of paper, probably from the doctor again

"You know what I want" He growled at her, Jade knew what he meant, she wasn't giving up

"You want her? too bad, I care for her Beck"

"You don't think I do either?! You freaking knew I liked her and you asked her out" he grunts trying to keep it quiet as possible considering the hallways were full

"Take a look at yourself Beck, you stink of Cigarrettes, and alcohol, also you're dressed like you slept in those clothes" Jade told him

Jade's locker was still open, Beck glanced inside and snatched the piece of paper

Jade tried grabbing it back but Beck pushed her down onto the floor

_Please re-consider my offer Jade_

_It could change Victoria's life!_

_-A_

"It's could change Victoria's life?" He read out loud "The fuck is this?" he crumpled the paper up on the floor and leaned down to whisper in her ear

_"I'm going to tell her you're hiding something" _Beck kicked Jade in the stomach, she let out a cry as he sprint off, other students came over to help her up

"Get away from me!" She growled getting up and holding her stomach, with the students backing off she pursued Beck running while half-huntched over

* * *

Beck had got to the asphalt café first and smacked his hand down on the table

"Hey Beck!" Cat shouted smiling at him, he evily smirked back

"Tori" Beck said, Tori look up at him raising her eyebrows

"Jade's hiding something from you, something big" He told the group, Andre spoke up

"And this big thing is?" Beck tossed the piece of paper toward him, he uncrumpled it up and read it

"It could change Victoria's life?" He also repeated passing the note to Robbie and Cat so they could read

"Change my life? What?" Tori looked confused

"Don't worry, Jade will explain" Jade suddenly appeared at the doors to the Asphalt, she looked pissed "Here she is now" He grinned at her

"You son of a bitch" she swung a punch at him which knocked him to the ground

She felt searing pain in her stomach and moaned at the pain

"Jade, what does that note mean?" Tori asked watching Beck roll around on the floor holding his face

"Tori please believe me, I can't tell you" Jade pleaded with her

Tori shook her head "Jade, it mentions my name, just tell me" Tori was probably getting pissed off as well, she didn't like being left in the dark

Jade bit her lip and looked around at everyone

"A doctor" she starts "A doctor told me he had a cure for your blindness"

* * *

**Well geeeeeez, that took me a while to do, I had to read the entire story again to figure out where I was going with this, and now I remember :)**


	11. Chapter 11

"Jade, that's..." Tori started, she couldn't seem to find the words as she was in shock, as was everyone else, Jade just shrugged at them all

"When were you planning on telling me?" Tori asked, she was clearly hurt, Jade put her hand over her eyes and wiped her brow

"I don't know, I just- I don't know okay?" She said nervously, she looked down to see Beck steady himself up using the bench as a support

"You don't know when you were going to tell your girlfriend information that could change her life?!" Beck yelled wiping the blood off the corner of his mouth

"Tori, I would have never done that to you" Beck spat prompting Jade to glare at him

"Guys, just stop, Jade I can tell you're giving him looks, Beck stop taunting her" Tori sighed, she was acting like the parent of two very spoiled kids

"Who was the guy anyways?" Tori asked

"He was a doctor at the hospital where you were put in after the...y'know" Tori nodded, "Well, should we go and find out if he can? Like fix my eyes?" Jade smiled

"Sure" she whispered in her ear and kissing her on the cheek

Jade pulled Tori towards her car, she saw Robbie stand up

"Hey, school hasn't finished!" He yelled at them

"No one cares nerd!" Jade yelled back, Robbie yelped and sat back down.

The left the school, Jade once again not really caring about the traffic cut in-front of another car and sped off

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me sooner" Tori asked Jade in the car, Jade kept her eyes of the road, grip tightening on the wheel, she didn't answer

"Jade please talk, you know how much I hate silence" Tori begged, the thought of silence killed her, she couldn't tell what was going on that way

The car slowed down and eventually parked signalling that they were here and Jade parked, she got out of the car and slammed her door and headed to Tori's side and opened her door

"Tori listen to me, even if he could help you, are you sure you want this?" Jade was nearly shouting, she didn't want Tori to go through with this, at all

"Jade, I just really want to know what the big deal if, I can make up my mind later" she held out her hand and Jade took it and helped her out, they walked hand in hand to the desk, there was a receptionist, about the age of 30, glasses, long hair, clearly didn't make an effort to look nice Jade noted

"You're Tori Vega?" She asked, Tori nodded slowly, "The doctor will be with you in moment, please take a seat"

Jade lead Tori to the corner of the waiting room, it was small, with a drinks machine in the corner, there was also a screaming kid down the corridor in the other waiting area for children, it had all the stuff you'd see in a doctors office like toys and books, but the kid was having none of it.

There was also two very large doors on either side of the desk, Jade guessed one was for adults and the other was the kids ward. The door closest to her, the adult one, buzzed and opened, there stood the very tall man one again, the doctor that had spoken, Clenshaw.

"Hello girls, Tori, Jade" Jade glared at him, he loosened the tie around his neck and gulped, "Can you both walk with me please?" Jade got up and fixed her jumper and took Tori's hand as she fixed her hair, Jade noticed her hands were moist and she was shaking a bit, she was un-even about this place.

He led them to his office. The room had yellow walls, a big chair like they had in dentists office, books and toys for children, so Jade must have been wrong on her initial instincts.

"Tori can you please lie on this chair" he motioned for Jade to help her on, it was in fact a dentists chair, he adjusted the seat and shined a light over her eyes as he examined her.

Tori always got nervous in these situations, even before she was blind the thought of a doctors office and chair scared her, she clenched and un-clenched her fists to calm herself, Jade noticed this

"Tori, it's okay, I won't let him hurt you" Jade spoke out, her voice calmed Tori down

The doctor got a torch and shined them into her eyes before writing on a computer

He rubbed his stubble and stood up

"Okay, I have good news and news" He said, Jade sat up straight, "What's the good news?" she questioned him

"Well, the doctor that Tori saw had mis-judged the situation on her eyes, she isn't blind at all" Hearing this Jade's eyes went wide, "come again?" Tori spoke up for the first time.

"You're eyes are just really badly damaged, the nerves connection you're eye to the brain at intact, it's just the cornea off your eyes that is damaged" Tori's grin grew big

"Are you saying I can see again?!" She cried out in delight, Jade smiled at Tori's happiness

"That's the bad news, we need a transplant from a donor"

Jade felt a headache growing

"How long would that take?" She asked the doctor

"I don't know, we need to put Tori on a waiting list, until then you guys can do want, Tori, you might be able to see again"

Tori looked so happy, she swung her legs off the chair and walked arm in arm outside the doctor's officer, even though Tori might be able to see again Jade still had that un-easy feeling.

* * *

**I can thank whoever sent me that tumblr message for reminding me that I had to finish this chapter off, sorry guys :(**


End file.
